The Princess in Ruins
by Byakuei
Summary: AU. Aisha loses her father, friends, and home. Cast away into another land, she bares countless hardships to survive. But the arrival of a man with golden eyes and a scar on his cheek may just be able to turn her life around. Or upside down. AishaxGeis.


**A/N: Ys Seven Fic! Starring Aisha as the female lead!. First one too! Ys is a spectacular game, although I've only played the 7th, lol.**

**Pairing include AishaxGeis, a bit of AishaxAdol, TiaxAdol and others.**

**Disclaimer: Ys belongs to Falcom!**

* * *

Two years ago, I lost my home to a night of fire. My kingdom had been submerged in a sea of red that flickered in the night sky so brilliantly, so fiercely, and so brightly that whenever I close my eyes, its light will flood my mind and burn into me the images of my dieing people.

On that night two years ago, the Altago Palace, had been attacked by whom were supposed to be our allies from overseas. We were betrayed during our alliance and lost everything with one fell swoop. A barrage of canons were fired continuously, raining down in groups with flaming arrows guiding their path, destroying the portions and populations.

Should I say I was fortunate to have survived?

I was in the central square when it all happened. I had escaped in the dead of night, out venturing on my own for excitement, something I solemnly wished for, but I never thought something like that would occur.

As I made my way into the slumbering town, I noticed a distant shadow led by flickering lights amidst the silent sea. As I squinted my eyes to make out the image, my heart stopped as soon as I realized what it was. Why had no one noticed sooner? One and then two, three, four and much more, waves of warships emerged, flailing us with flame lit arrows in our vulnerable state.

No sooner had I noticed them, a cannon ball was fired out followed by another. The first had hit the dock, instantly destroying the port and boat. Another was aimed at the Palace, smashing into the garden. A third shot came out hitting the plaza. I was nearby at the time, but luckily my sense kicked in just in time to barely get me out of range, although I didn't get out unscathed. A few seconds later, cries from all over the city erupted along with the growing flames. More and more shots were fired, nailing the old town and the new. There was no discrimination. The enemy had no intention of leaving any of us alive.

I tried my best to help my citizens, but we were all trapped. I remember Sigroon coming out of the Palace and heading over to me the moment she saw me. She and many other dragon knights had managed to secure a safe route out of the palace, but at the same time we lost so many lives.

My father had been among the few to have escaped.

I couldn't contain my happiness when I saw them. I ran over to them right away, but at that moment, the worst had come to light. A cannon ball shot down on us, the second I felt relief for their safety. I was blown back by the impact and staggered across the floor. When I lifted my head, I saw them no more.

The square was obliterated into chunks that dragged across the ocean.

Another shot came down and this time I wasn't so fortunate. Debris slammed into my face, my gut, and crushed my legs. I thought I was gonna die. But it didn't last for long.

Arms cleared my way and pulled me up. It was Scias. He was still alive!

But I had no time to celebrate. The moment he pulled me up, he tried to usher me to safety, but even so, we didn't get far. Another blast separated us and I found myself floored against the demolished port, blood pooling into the sea only to have it washed away along with my people, my city, and its history.

This time, I really thought it was over. I was really going to die this time, bleeding away like everything else around me. But there was always a but.

I caught the sound of painful groans nearby and struggled to identify it. It was Father! Father!

I remember crawling over to him pitifully, painfully gasping while doing so. When I reached him, I turned him over to sit him up. I could hear his slow, deep breaths, and coughs of aching pain.

As he sat up, he was overly joyed to see me. It was a miraculous reunion. We shared a few words before deciding maybe, just maybe we would get out of this alright.

But it was also then that I realized that the barrage had stopped.

When I turned to look at the port, I saw a few warships docking against the ruined lands, and soldiers jumping off the ship. They took off and scattered into the city and soon I heard the screams once again. They were horrified shrieks filled with agony as if they were being slaughtered one by one. No, I knew that was exactly what it was. Father did too.

He cradled me into his arms, silencing my wretched gasps, protecting me from the horrors no person should ever endure. But it was too late. Everything had been too late.

We hid for hours until near daybreak when one of the traitor's men found us. Father tried to reason them to take him hostage and leave me alone but they did not comply. To them, father was no king. A King could not exist without its country nor its people and of course they knew, they were the ones who destroyed it.

Another man came out and grabbed me. They planned to kill both me and father. I was frightened, to say the least, but more concerned about father. He was injured, head to toe and they kept beating him down. With my ankle broken, head busted, and spewing blood from other parts, I hadn't the strength to help even though I tried.

I remember the cold, thin metal pressed against my neck, slicing into my skin.

Father was enraged. The moment he'd seen my blood trickling down, he was overcome with hidden strength. I could tell by the way he cried as he forced himself up and the way he charged at the startled perpetrator above him, that it pained him so to great lengths to do so.

I also took the chance to pry off my captor and get in a few punches, knocking his sword into the water.

Father...father killed the man who hurt him. He took the man's fallen sword and stroke right into his cranium. Next, in his craze, he slashed at the other man and watched him fall.

When father came to realization, he had fallen to his knees, trembling in shock and guilt. I held Father, trying my best to coax him, telling him he was only trying to protect us. In our stance, we did not notice another figure approach us until the dawn's light befell us with morning like the glistening of the new man's sword as it swung down at our cowering figures.

My eyes widened and so did father's. His in pain from receiving the blow, while mine's in terror at his tilting gaze and it disappearing due to the force that beheaded him. As his head floated away, I felt my body free falling from the ledge we tried so hard to hide in. I lost contact with his gaze permanently as his head dropped beneath the murderer's feet. The last pair of eyes I saw were not my father's but that man's.

Orange locks gleaming before the sea of red, a hand suppressing his wild smirk. Armor worn and tattered, dyed in blood. This man was the leader, I was sure of it. There couldn't be anyone else like him. No one else could have such cold black eyes that smiled and found pleasure in my misery. His eyes were so dark that I myself became drowned in his coldness, haunted by that memory and imprisoned in grueling nightmares.

Everything was destroyed in a matter of hours. All that was left was ruins.

That day was the end of Altago.

It was the also the end for me as I, Princess Aisha Sari Edonas, heir to the throne, 'died' along with everything else that was lost.

...

I wake up startled, sweat pouring, heavy breathed and shivering in fear as the images of that night runs wild in my head. I breathe in and out, trying to steady my heart and wipe the tears that are dripping down my face. Two years. For two years I continually dream of that night, never once forgetting the carnage and the lost hope I had.

After that night, I woke up in a strange place called Ruagota. Its a distant land miles away from my home country, but with its destruction, this place became my new home. I was found by some natives, but didn't stay very long. They were very wary of strangers, but allowed me to stay long enough until I could atleast stand on my own to feet. Afterwards, I searched for a new place to crash and maybe even start a new life.

I peer through the window and see that it's still dark. There's still plenty more hours before I have to get up and go to work. But I look forward to neither a new day nor the dark night.

In this dark, I feel only despair, but in the light, I am burned with the horrors of my lost city.

I am someone who no longer exists, but is still living. I am but a relic of what once was. A dream that does not fleet, but stills in waiting for the day it will one day disappear.

I shut my eyes and try to forget, like all the other nights when I have that nightmare. I noticed something about it though. It's a strange way of perspective, but I believe in this hunch I have.

Whenever I have this dream, something dangerous is sure to follow.

* * *

...

A scrawny woman with ratty black hair scowls at me. The lady mugs me with a disgusted face. "Shit, hiring you was the worst mistake I ever made. You can't do anything right! See! There you go, breaking another of my plates."

I want to punch her so badly. "Sorry boss, I didn't see you."

"Bitch, you're paying for that out of your pocket."

I turn away. Who's the bitch? It sure as hell isn't me. It wasn't even my fault the plate broke. She is the one who can't see where she's going and slammed into me.

I get enough crap from this dirty place already, but she's always spilling shit like diarrhea from the mouth, gross. Like her face.

I head back into the kitchen and prepare to wash the dishes. There's no one else here to help me since I'm the only employee. Everyone else that use to work here were fed up with the monster couple and quit. I'm just about at my limit as well. But I can't. It's the only way I've been able to make a living, but I can't seem to get a decent job anywhere else.

I work in a small pub hidden in the black streets. That's the area that's really shady and dangerous, but if you're a criminal, a runaway, or just desperate like me, this is the only place you can go. I took the job as a waitress for the pub because I myself have a shady background...or no background at all. No one wanted someone as suspicious as me. Nor did anyone try to understand. But I can sympathize with that. Who could I trust when even allies will turn on me for power?

I'm ready to leave and close up the shop. The mistress has already left, only her ugly, pig faced husband stayed behind to close.

"Hey, Aisha come here for a minute."

"Yes, boss." I walk over to the counter and watch as his gaze scrutinizes over me.

"Here." He hands me cash, my pay. I don't receive a check since I work under the table. I mean seriously, how could an underage girl like me work in a shop that prioritizes in liquor?

"Thanks," I say not the least bit thankful.

"What? You got a problem? Say it!" He spits. I feel the splatter on my face.

"Nothing. I have no problem at all."

"Hah! You think you can lie to me? Fucking bitch, where the hell are your manners? You work, I pay. What the hell kind of attitude are you giving to your provider?"

"I wasn't giving you an attitude," I reply calmly, but the man only gets angrier.

"I know what it is. You aren't satisfied with your pay, right? Well, aren't I the shithead who can't help a penniless girl." He dryly growls. And then my gut met his fist.

"If you aren't satisfied then do your work properly! If I ain't satisfied, you don't get shit!"

I cough and wheeze a bit, trying to regain composure, but all is lost when he grabs me by the hair and yanks me up.

"That too much for you girly? Well ain't that too bad. Hey I know," he grins. His face scrunches up and creases from all his layers of fat. He really fucking looks like a beady eyed turd that should just get flushed into oblivion. I grunt in disgust.

"Hey girly, why don't you try a new job? Maybe you'll be fucking better!" He howls in laughter. With his hand clenching my head, he forced me down until I fell to my knees. I gasp. That really fucking hurt!

"Well, what do you say, huh?" I look up at him angrily and he tightens his grasp. "Bitch, I'm giving you a chance. If you can get this 'job' right, I'll forgive you."

My eyes widen in horror as I realize his intentions. I struggle to free myself from his grip, but he uses his other hand to pound me down.

No way. No way in hell. Disgusting. This pig of a man is absolutely Disgusting.

"Come on Aisha," whispers in his sleazy breath, "I'm trying to give you at least one good thing in life."

I clench my teeth with rage. Like hell would I lower myself before him!

My fists move with lightning quick punches aiming straight for his 'manhood' considering he is a man.

He guts over in absolute horror as the pain shocks through his body. With his loose grip, I pull away and run out of the shop.

It's pretty dark out and I know that he knows where I live. I can't return just yet so I have to hide. I run down a few streets and find an alley way to hide in. I wait for a few minutes and see that the fat bastard actually managed to catch up. It looks like he's headed for my place.

As I lean against the brick wall, I feel something crawling up my leg. I look down in horror to find the biggest cockroach to ever exist. I let out a squeal. He definitely heard me. I can hear his heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. I panic. The cockroach is also slowly crawling up my leg, but I'm afraid that any movement would give away my location. My eyes begin to tear. Why, why do I have to be the most unfortunate person in the world?

I open my eyes again and the cockroach is gone. A hand grabs me and pulls me further into the dark alley and tosses me to the ground as a heavy weight hovers above. Suddenly, that also disappears. I adjust my eyes to the of the alley just in time to see the pig like man emerge from the corner. He takes a step closer, but a shadow emerges from the dark to greet him. It's another man, no doubt. But this man has a lean, tall figure. His hair is short and shoulders broad.

"What's a man like you doing out so late in the night?" asks the stranger.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? I don't have business with you so get lost!" says Mr. Ugly.

"Get lost, you say. Well no doubt I can, but I don't really have a place to go. And you? Shouldn't you be home next your wife...if that's even possible."

"Bastard!" shouts the pig. But before he can do anything at all, a giant capsule like object dropped on his head. It's the cockroach. Ewww! Now he's 10- no 100x grosser than he already is! Ugh, I feel like puking.

"W-what, what is this?" the man cries. Oh how I always wished to see this man's horrified face, not like it was pretty or anything. "Agh- Ah, Ahhhghhghg!"

I watch as the man hops and flails his arms at the bug trying to swat it off while running off. I almost laugh, but I don't because he might notice me. Which reminds me, that stranger...did he save me?

"Hey you." Speak of the devil. "You can come out now."

"Ah," I let out, while studying my savior. He adorns a red head band and a scar is featured on his cheek. His attire is black and worn, but probably not from lack of money.

"Thanks, you really saved me."

He doesn't smile. "I wasn't doing it for you. You guys were bothering me when I was trying to sleep."

My eyes widen. I hadn't realized anyone else was here. I was so preoccupied with the boss that I disregarded everything else. Talk about dangerous.

"Well, thanks anyways. I owe you. Sorry for bothering you. I'll leave now."

I turn to leave, but his voice rings in my ears.

"A debt," he says. "I see. Well then, there's something I want you to do for me."

"Huh?" I look at him strangely. "Well, what is it?"

I see a smirk form on his face.

"I'm going with you."

"Wh-what?" I yelp. "Why?"

"Quiet down!" he scolds. "You owe me right? You don't look like someone who would go back on her word so I'm expecting you to cooperate."

What the hell is with this guy? He's insane.

"I did say that, but you're expecting too much!"

"Fine. I'm not going to argue over integrity just because you weren't 'expecting'. Get lost then. It's late."

What the hell. How can he be so rude? What a nasty guy!

"Fine! Who'd want help from a guy like you?" I huff and stomp away.

Seriously, who in their right mind would take in a stranger just because he said so. Okay, so I was in danger and he did help me, but this situation is inappropriate! An unmarried woman cannot sleep in the same room with another man! Okay, so maybe I'm being to presumptuous, but the guy is practically forcing himself on my...Alright, so I owe him, big deal! Arrrghh Damnit, why am I making it such a big deal?

I release an exasperated sigh and stomp back.

"Hey, you. Hurry and get your ass moving!" I grumble. How very unprincessly of me.

He smirks at me with clear, gold eyes.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Well, that's it for now. I really love this couple, haha.**


End file.
